Conversations and a Computer
by Enthusiastic Fish
Summary: NFA Hangman prize centered around a conversation I think Gibbs and Tony needed to have...and it's framed by something very silly. Enjoy!


**A/N:** Written as a Hangman prize. It's just a short oneshot of a conversation between Gibbs and Tony...framed by something slightly off-kilter. No real plot, just a conversation I think should have happened at some point in the show...because even I can get annoyed on Tony's behalf...occasionally.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS and I'm not making any money. If I did, I wouldn't be living below ground.

* * *

**Conversations and a Computer  
**by Enthusiastic Fish

"Come on, Tim," Abby wheedled. "You know you want to."

Tim looked hesitantly at the computer. It had finally given up the ghost...and of course, it had done it in the middle of work. He had spent the last hour trying to resurrect some of the information from it, but no luck. Abby had failed. IT had failed. Tim had failed. Most of it was backed up on other machines, but some of it was gone forever. Tim had been ranting about it for the last five minutes...until Abby had made her off-the-wall suggestion.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"It's a great idea! I insist! I'll even help you!" Abby grabbed his hand and dragged him along, pulling the broken computer as well.

Tim protested weakly, but followed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"DiNozzo! With me!" Gibbs said, glaring at his senior agent.

Tony looked up in surprise. He'd actually been working; so it couldn't be that.

"Right, Boss." He thought for sure this was going to lead to an elevator conversation, even if he didn't know what he'd done.

It didn't. The elevator went down to the ground floor. Gibbs stalked out of the building, Tony following confusedly in his wake. They went down the sidewalk and to Willard Park...and to the docks. Tony was beginning to think that Gibbs was going to just keep walking, end up in the Anacostia and prove that he really was a god among men by walking on water...but then, Gibbs stopped and turned around, looking angry still.

"Something you want to tell me, DiNozzo?"

"Um...not that I know of, Boss. Have I missed something?"

Gibbs glared at him as if he was being deliberately obtuse. Tony felt this was rather unfair, but seven years under Gibbs had taught him not to say things like that.

"I just got through talking to Vance about your file."

"Yeah? And? I know I'm no Sherlock Holmes, Boss, but I didn't think I was _that_ bad."

Gibbs walloped him up the side of the head. "Why are you on my team, Tony?"

"Because you love my charming personality?"

Gibbs raised his hand but didn't carry through on the threat. "Try again."

"Because you love the results." That didn't seem to be right either. "Come on, Boss. You gotta give me more than that. I really have no idea what's going on."

Gibbs suddenly didn't look angry anymore. "Why aren't you leading your own team?"

"My own team?" Tony repeated stupidly.

"Rota."

Tony blinked. He hadn't given that possible promotion a second's thought in over a year. Too much had happened since then.

"Vance seemed to find it very interesting that you were still in a subordinate position when you obviously had proven your ability enough to be offered the position of team leader."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo. So did I. Why?"

"Why did you find it interesting?"

Gibbs slapped him again.

"Thanks, Boss. I deserved that one. I didn't want it."

"Why not?"

"Why don't you ever accept those stupid awards they keep giving you?"

"I don't need them."

Tony smiled. For once, he felt on completely equal terms with Gibbs. Most of the time, even during his brief stint as head of the team, Gibbs had stood higher. This time...

"Exactly, Boss. I like being here. I like this team, impending head trauma notwithstanding."

"That's all?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs asked, skewering him with a piercing look.

"Well, I'll admit that I had delusions that you guys might like having me around...maybe even needed me a bit."

Gibbs turned and started back to NCIS without answering. Tony followed again. They were almost at the front doors when Gibbs stopped and looked at Tony again.

"Don't let misplaced loyalty hold you back, DiNozzo."

"I won't. It's not misplaced. You need me."

"For what?"

Suddenly, a loud shout rang through the air, just in time to warn them of the falling computer. It crashed and exploded into smithereens ten feet from them. They looked up toward the roof of NCIS and caught just a glimpse of two horrified faces before they pulled back out of sight. Tony and Gibbs both stared at the remains of the computer and then up at the roof...and then at each other. They were both struggling to keep a serious expression.

"Besides, Boss, if I were to leave, you'd be stuck with people like that every day," Tony said and smiled winningly. Then, he eased passed Gibbs and walked into NCIS.

Gibbs stared at the destruction for a few more seconds before smiling to himself. When he reached the bullpen, Tony was back at his desk, working for a miracle. Tim was at his own desk, face red, staring at his monitor intently.

"McGee, don't you have something to clean up?"

Tim's eyes were wide. "Yes, Boss." He stood up and ran to the elevator.

"Make sure Abby helps you!"

"Yes, Boss!"

Gibbs looked at Tony and said, "You're right, Tony."

"I am?"

"Yeah."

FINIS!


End file.
